ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pulling the Strings/Beastmaster
Category:GuidesCategory:ENM Foreword This guide is intended to provide information on the Pulling the Strings ENM for Beastmaster. Instructions on how to get to the ENM are already covered in the general information for the ENM and so is not included here. Equipment :This ENM is level 60 cap, please plan accordingly. Any equipment you have on that is over lvl 60 will be automagically downgraded (after the December adjustments to Level Sync in level-capped areas) once you enter the ENM. The equipment suggested is equipment previously utilized in this ENM with successful result. Any comparable equipment that you have in the 50-60 range should be adequate. You do not need Charm equipment as there is nothing to charm in this ENM. ::* Weapon: Tungi ::* Sub: Spiked Buckler ::* Range: Bibiki Seashell, Pet Food Zeta, Warm Meat Broth ::* Head: Beast Helm, Empress Hairpin ::* Body: Beast Jackcoat, Scorpion Harness, Haubergeon ::* Hands: Battle Gloves, Beast Gloves ::* Legs: Beast Trousers, Royal Knight's Breeches ::* Feet: Beast Gaiters, Bounding Boots ::* Neck: Chivalrous Chain, Peacock Charm, Spike Necklace ::* Ear: Melody Earring, Spike Earring, Velocity Earring ::* Ring: Rajas Ring, Shikaree Ring, STR Ring ::* Back: Hi-Potion Tank, Evasion, or Nation mantle. ::* Waist: Potent Belt, Life Belt, Swift Belt Consumables Food ::STR and Accuracy food is recommended for this ENM, consequently Sole Sushi is ideal. However any kabob or normal melee food you may have should be sufficient. Bringing a Pear au Lait along is also a wise idea, as it will give you Regen for the duration. Medicines ::A Hi-Potion Tank or 2-3 Hi-Potions will do much to improve your chance of success. Jug Pet ::Warm Meat Broth for Saber Siravarde. Other pets are untested. ::Tiger gets intimidated 50% of the fight, making you unable to attack the Fantoccini without drawing hate. The Method :* Use your Hi-Potion Tank if you have one so that you have 2-3 Hi-Potions. :* Eat your food before entering. Food does not wear upon entering and you will not have to Regen any HP gained from the food. :* Upon entering the ENM you lose your sub job and are capped at level 60 so make sure that all the equipment you need is actually equipped. :* Use your Pear au Lait. :* Call Beast Saber Siravarde with your Warm Meat Broth. :* Familiar. :* Use your Hi-Potions as needed. :* Reward Saber Siravarde with the Pet Food Zeta as needed. :* Run forward and tell Saber Siravarde to attack the Fantoccini. Do not touch the Moblin Fantocciniman or he will join the fight and you will lose. :* At this point the Fantoccini will pull out his pet. You attack and kill that, leave your pet on the Fantoccini. You should kill the pet before you get 100% TP, do not use your TP on this pet or on the Fantoccini. :* After the Fantoccinis pet is dead attack the Fantoccini but do not pull hate off your pet. Use Snarl as necessary. :* When the Fantoccini pulls out his 2nd pet, switch target to this and Rampage it to kill it quickly, then switch back to the Fantoccini. :* Sic Saber Siravarde on the Fantoccini when he gets about 130+ TP. :* Save your TP to Rampage any additional Pets that the Fantoccini may pull out. You can also use it on the Fantoccini if he is close to death to finish him off. Disclaimer :This guide is no guarantee that you will win. Defeat is not uncommon when the Moblin Fantocciniman heals the Fantoccini to full health one or more times during the fight. ::Good luck!